Protective custody
by ericloca
Summary: One of the team witnesses a crime and the gang member is after him and kills him , but is he really dead ?don't own anything you recongize . please R
1. I promise

_**I promise**_

It was 7:00 pm . In the break room of Las Vegas crime lab , next to a table , six people were sitting . It was quiet ; it's never quiet here . They always talk about their cases , their family or something like that .

All six guys were dressed in black .

A blonde tall girl , who looked young even if she wasn't any more in her twenties . She seemed to be crying . On a file she was holding it wrote the name Catherine Willows . She looked so bad , tears falling down her white cheeks from her wonderful blue eyes . She was dressed in a black shirt and black pants . No color on her .

Next to her was sitting a black guy , who looked sad and he was thinking at something . His ID card was on the table and you could see the name Warrick Brown . His clothes were the same as the other guys in the room .

Another guys , one younger , whose name was Nick , his badge was on his chest . He had cried enough , he was trying to help the others with the pain .

The other one , who was probably the head of the lab was called Grissom by some techs on the hallway . He tried not to look depressed , by the color of his clothes and the sad look on his face made you understand what he really felt .

The fifth person , a brunette girl ; she looked so … weird . Crying . Depressed .Her phone rang and she answered . Her name was Sara Sidle.

Next to them was a girl ; she had brown hair , brown eyes . She had a tissue in her hand and wiped away some tears .

What could have happened to this guys that led them to this state of depression ?

"Maria" Nick whispered to the brown haired girl .

"I … I just can't believe it , Nick , I can't . We were so happy together , we were married for just a month . "

"Neither do I " Catherine said . "I mean , how the hell that bastard managed to kill him ?"

No answer . No one wanted to answer this question .

"There have been so many times since…" Sara looked at her watch and spoke silently "so many and I still can't believe this "

"I want to see him again , walking through that hallway … full of life like he always was . I can't even imagine him that way …. How we found him "

"He died so … in so much pain …" Maria whispered "to be burned alive is the most painful way to die … he didn't want to die like this . He wanted to die shot or something like that , not like in his worst nightmare … is… " she started to cry again "I love him so much . "

Nick hugged the girl , who was now crying on his shoulder . She was way too young to suffer like this . The death of her boyfriend had happened so soon ; they were working to built a strong relationship . And it ended in a such horrible way .

Too horrible . This guy was their best friend ; a cool , crazy , funny and annoying person , but still their friend . They all hated the word 'was' , because it made them remember how powerless is every people when he's facing death . They can't win . The death just came and take you , you never know when . It can happen tomorrow , it can happen in one hundred years . You will never when it strikes ; that a good reason to live your life , to have fun , make friend . To have known all the feelings , hate , love , depression , happiness . You have to live every moment like it'll be the last , because someday , an unknown day , so will be .

The funeral was three days before and they still were thinking at that ; at how they lowered his body under the cold ground ; he'll stay there for eternity .

At least he was in Heaven now . He was an angel .

In the middle of the table was a big photo . In it they were all of them ; he , Nick , Sara , Warrick , Grissom , Catherine , Maria .

They were laughing , they were so happy that day . Smiling , laughing , joking . They all remembered the day . When he asked Anna to marry him . She said yes .

A soft smile was on everyone's lips . A last smile for him . Then Anna started to cry again .

"Shhh… baby it's okay , it's okay" Nick hugged her .

"I want him back , Nick , I just want him back " she whispered in his shirt . Nick felt his shirt wetting with her hot tears .

"Maria" Catherine said , raising to her feet "you know what he'll be thinking about this , right ?" the blonde said to her , looking straight in her eyes .

"What ?"

"He'd say we are a bunch of idiots , a bunch of cowards . Because we forgot something really important , guys" she spoke .

"What ?" Warrick asked "what did we forgot ?"

"The fact that he taught us to be happy , no matter what ; to smile when we are sad ; to start it over again when we felt that something's not okay, to try and fight against everything , against depression and to laugh when are sad , not to let bad things destroy our lives . "

"What do you mean ? What do you think he's want ?" Sara asked .

"Not to let sadness take over us . He's looking at us from up there and he knows if we are sad . "

"I never thought you believed in angels ."

"Because I never believed , Grissom , never . Until now ."

They all looked at her .

"Don't you understand ? He will never die ; he'll always be in our hearts , in our memories , he'll always be a part of us . Now and Forever "

"Yeah , Catherine , you're perfectly right . He'll hear us if we talk to him , I'm sure . Because he's the angel in our life . He'll protect us ."

"Mary , you remember what he said to you when you last talked , on the walkie-talkie ? "

"_Baby ? Honey ? Are you still there ?"_

"_Yeah …" came his week voice ._

"_I love you baby , I love you . I swear we'll find you ."_

"_Marie … three is no time … no time at all . You will never find me …you know it . It's too late . Too late for me" he cough violently "but you have to promise me something , something that you'll do after my death…"_

"_Baby , no , you're not going to die ."_

"_Listen … promise me that you'll never forget me , no matter what . And that you'll take really good care of you , that you're not going to fall into depression … please , promise me "_

"_Love…"_

_"Just promise me "_

_"I swear , baby , I swear , but we are going to find..."_

"_There is no time…I love you … I'm sorry for leaving you alone so… so soon " his voice was trembling "and to let you know…I'll take care of all of you from up there . I love you …. And tell them I'm going to miss them " she heard a loud sound m like something crashed and a moan from her lover . Then , nothing ._

"_Sweetie ? Honey ?" she started to cry and fell to her knees ._

"_I love you too" she whispered ._

When they found him it was too late . But they didn't find him . No that was just a body ;the real one was still with them , in their hearts and their memories . And he'll live there for eternity .  
"Yeah … and I'll never forget him" she said . "I promised this to him"

She promised , she made a promise and she'll keep it .Until the end of her life .

How can she forgot him ?? How can she ever forget her husband , her love ? She will never , because everything has something to do with him , even her name _… Anna Maria Sanders_ .

…

Hey guys , my new story ! hope it wasn't too sad . Because A sick man's game is close to the great final , I started this one .

Please review !


	2. Witnessing a crime

Sorry if the last chapter confused you . In the next four I'm going to help you understand what **_really_** happened to Greg . All this happens before the first chapter .

**_Witnessing a crime_**

Greg climbed in his car and started the engine . He was very upset , because Grissom sent him to work when he finally had some time off . He kissed his lover , who was still sleeping peacefully in their big bed and left to work .

"So Grissom , where I am going ?" he called his boss on his cell phone .

"Near The Strip . There is a male DB , but I don't know more . You'll see the cars and process the scene ." Grissom told him .

"Who's with me ?"

"You're on your own .We have so many cases . I don't have anyone to help you , we are working solo "

"Okay then . Bye"

"Bye Greg and good luck "

He hung up .

"_Great " Greg thought "in my day off I go to work and I work solo . God , I hate this . "_

He wanted to spent all that day with Maria , his wife . And now he was going to work .

He drove to the scene . Seeing four police cars , he stopped and took his kit out of his car . He walked over to the scene .

"Hey , guys , what's up ?" he asked the police man .

"A dead guy . Here it is " he led him to the DB .

"Have you touched him ?" he asked

"No , I haven't "

"And you found something else . Like a .." he looked closer "a gun ?"

"No , we only found this body ."

"Oh , you found it ?"

"Someone called at the police station … you know it ."

"Alright , then , please step aside and let me do my job ."

Greg took out his camera . He made some photos , he removed a piece of the shirt and took some pictures of the gunshot . He also swabbed the blood he found there and the thing that was under this guy's nails . This was going to be an easy case . Probably a robbery gone wrong , at how the evidences pointed .

He then saw an identity card , far away from the scene , but it was there . Going to the place the card was , he saw a trail of blood and followed , asking himself where is going .

He saw a warehouse . And he heard some voices .

"What the hell ?" he thought .

He was now too far from the scene , but he hadn't noticed . He stayed there stunned and listened all the conversation ; the words of those guys scared him like hell .

"Jimmy , Jimmy " one of them said pointing a gun to a guy who was lying on the ground , bleeding and tied up "do you think I'm a fool ?"

"No Mr. Barker , you are not …"

"Then why did you try to steal my money ?"

For Greg , the view and the voices were like a nightmare , but he couldn't move , because they may see him and kill him .

"_Mr. Barker ? Oh my God…Michael Barker … the drug dealer ."_

"I didn't boss , I didn't do anything , you have to believe me , I didn't …"

One of the guys kicked him hard in the ribs .

"You're lying " the boss pressed his gun on his temple "and I hate liars ."

"I'm not …" he felt the gun pressed even more .

"Yes , you are . and you know what liars deserve ? Huh ?" he pulled out a knife .

"No , boss , I didn't do anything !" the guy on the ground screamed .

Boss turned his face , long e enough for Greg to see his face . Seeing those horrible blue eyes , his all body stunned . He couldn't move . He stayed there to watch all the show .

Boss putted the knife on his face and pressed a little . The blood started draining from the wound .

"Boss please …"

The knife was pushed further in his cheek , enough to make him scream in pain , but not to kill him .

"No tell me where the money are" the boss demanded .

"I don't know " the guy on the ground replied .

"Well , you have to pay if you don't know ."

The boss pulled the trigger . For Greg every moment was an eternity . Hew wanted to get out sooner . The sound of the bullet and the last scream made his blood run cold . He saw the body of the poor guy falling on the ground ; his eyes were opened and seemed like they were looking at him , like he asked for justice .

Greg then lost it ; even if he knew he shouldn't , he started running . Like a crazy one , he ran faster that he ever did in his life .

"Boss , what was that ?"

"What , James ?"

"I heard something . I know I heard something ."

"Like what ?"

"Someone running ."

………………………..

"Oh my … if someone saw us …"

Greg ran desperately ; he didn't stop until he arrived at the scene . The images were still disturbing him a lot . He didn't believe he'll ever get out that face from his face ; those blue , cruel, eyes he saw .

The view of police cars was enough for him to calm down . He regained his breath and tried to look as normal as he could .

He was thinking at what he saw ; he probably shouldn't tell anyone ; but he must go to the FBI , they always wanted to catch this killer . Yeah , he must go to the feds .

Telling anyone else about this it meant putting their lives in jeopardy ; that was impossible , he didn't want to hurt any person from the lab or his wife .

So he tried his best to seem calm and to process the scene further .

"Hey , where have you been ?" one of the policeman asked .

"A . I saw something ; I thought so ." he lied , in his mind seeing images of the execution .

What he didn't realize was that his badge was not any more in his chest . He lost it on the way.

………………

Meanwhile , boss and his buddies were searching for the guy who saw them .

"It can't bee good , Boss , what if he'll go to police or something ? What if we are going to jail ?"

"No , James , don't be scared . We just need to find out this guy's identity and we'll take care of him . " boss smiled . His look on his face… he seemed to be a sadistic . And looking at how he tortured his man , it was no doubt .

"Boss !" one of them yelled .

"I found something , I think this belongs to the guy who saw us . "

"Let me see it "

He looked on it . It wrote

"Greg Sanders LVPD crime lab

Crime Scene Investigator Level I"

"Look guys , a newbie . Shall we let our CSI know what happens when he mess with us ?" boss laughed .

…

So what do you think ?

Please review !


	3. Killing the witness

_**Trying to kill the witness**_

Greg finished processing the scene that day ; he took the evidences to the lab . Catherine was the first he met in there .

"Hey Greg . " she approached "oh my God , what happened to you ?"

He remembered now that he fell twice while running . He may have scratched a little . He had been to scared to even notice the pain who now just started .

"It hurts?" she asked , touching one of them .

He pulled away from her hand .

"Yeah ."

"So what happened ?"

"I fell at the scene "

That officer was so dumb he didn't even noticed the blood on his face ? this was interesting .he remembered he should go to FBI very soon .

"Let's clean those cuts , shall we ?" Catherine took his hand and led him to the break room , where his wife Maria , who was a lab tech , was staying with the others .

Maria raised to her feet and went to him .

"Oh my God" she spoke "where did you get those cuts ?"

"Marie …" he started laughing "you girls are crazy . I just fell at the crime scene , okay ?"

"You still need to take care those , you know ?"

"Okay , just let me alone after this , please"

Maria took the disinfectant and cleaned the wounds . Those weren't serious injuries , just scratches , but still they needed to be cleaned . She put a band aid on them after finishing to prevent the infection .

"So , Greg , how's your case ?" Grissom asked , taking a sip from his coffee .

"Easy . I found some skin under this guy's fingernails , there are at DNA . Very easy case .How are yours ?" hew asked the others .

"Mine " Nick said "is really stupid , because I have no lead and I'm tired . I only found some oil . Stupid case ."

"But what is about ?"

"A guy dead on the highway . "

"Mine is boring" Catherine said "because it is a robbery . Even you got a homicide and they gave me a robbery !" she said to Greg .

"Your luck . Have you resolved it ?"

"Joking , right ? of course , and Grissom won't give me another because there aren't others . and because I have enough hours already " she looked at their boss , who smiled .

Maria was in Greg's lap , and she told him something at his ear . He started laughing and she raised to her feet , looking at him to see what he was going to do .

When he jumped from his chair , she started running down the hallway like a crazy one . He was after her .

"'I will not tell you !" she yelled , running faster .

"What if I'll catch you , huh ?" he ran after her .

"You'll never catch me , you don't have skills of runner , like me ." she laughed .

The other tech and CSIs were sitting in the labs or break room and were enjoying their game . They were funny and crazy , they always played games in the lab .

Greg shorted his way through the lab and caught her by the hand . He pulled her to him and kissed her .

"Now you're going to tell me ?" he asked .

"Never !" she started running again after he let her go .

Their game was so innocent , so sweet . Grissom was looking at them and smiled , so was Catherine . They were like this in their youth too . They kind of remembered of the time they were young .

….

Maria was sitting in the lab processing the samples she received from the CSIs .She worked here since the year before that one . She was a very good tech and a wonderful person . She was just like Greg ; they started dating after she worked one moth to the lab . He asked her to marry him after six months and they married one week before . Everything was perfect in their lives at that moment .

Greg entered her lab followed by Nick to take his results . He tried all day to look normal ; he decided to go to FBI the next morning .

" Hey baby , you processed my samples ?" she asked his wife .

" she asked his wife .

"Yeah" she answered simply .

"And my samples ?" Nick asked .

"Yours too"

"Could you please give them to us ?" Nick asked .

"Yeah , yours ."

She handed him a file .

"Maria…" Greg said .,

"What ?"

"Don't you forget something ?"

"Do I ? "

"Yes "

"A … you need to pay for yours ."

"I don't have time to play ,Marie "

"So ? You still have to pay fir them "

He pulled her into a sweet and hot kiss . He put his hands on her waist and drew her closer . She ran her white hands through his hair . After they broke the kiss , She gave him the results.

"Very interesting " Greg said "by the way , we have ten more minutes from our shift , so you'd better get ready to leave "

"Okay honey " he kissed her again ."see you in the parking lot "

….

Greg started the engine and got out of the car , waiting for Maria to appear . He was bored , he wanted to get home and take a hot shower to wash himself of all the dirt .

Then Nick opened the door for her and she walked out of the lab . They approached Greg . He raised to his feet and walked to help her with her things . But after he took two steps , he heard something coming from the car . He had just a moment to turn his head away before his car became a big ball of fire . The force of the explosion kicked him off his feet and threw him on the ground .

Nick used his body to protect Maria from the pieces of metal that flew in the air . After the flame was extinguished , she ran to the place Greg was lying .

"Greg ? Baby , talk to me , honey !" she cried .

Trying to put his head in her lap , she felt the blood on his hair . Looking better , she saw something that looked like a concussion . And on his face were some marks from the fire , some burns .

Grissom , Sara , Catherine and Warrick rushed in the parking lot to see what happened . Then they opened the door and saw the horrible view : the car in fire , Nick in shock and Maria beside Greg , who wasn't moving .

"Catherine " Maria yelled "call an ambulance !"

"How is he ?" Grissom asked .

Warrick went to help Nick , who was still in shock after what he saw .

" He's bleeding . "where is that ambulance ?" she asked again .

"I called them they are on their way ."

"Please , baby be alright " she whispered , gently touching Greg's face and brushing his hair of his forehead .

…

A lil' cliffy ! hope you liked this .

Is so funny to write !

Please enjoy & review !


	4. What's wrong with Greg ?

_**Something wrong with Greg **_

The ambulance came after ten minutes of waiting that seemed an eternity for the CSIs Maria stood there all the time , holding Greg's head on her lap , caressing his face and whispering some words to his ear ; those were meant more to calm her than him . He was still unconscious , but Maria knew he was still alive , she was checking his pulse at every five seconds . When she felt weakening a little , she almost went into shock . But fortunately , in that moment the doctors from the ambulance arrived and took him to the hospital .

His wife never left his side ; since they took him to the hospital , she went with him . She waited on the hallway with the others for news about him and she was the first to enter and see how he was doing .

She opened the door and stepped in his room . She looked at his pale face , who looked almost identical with the bed sheets .

"Greg ? You awake ?" she asked .

He was asleep , looking sweet like a little baby in his bed . She looked at his form . His hair , well she couldn't see too good because it was covered in a large white bandage and there was some blood visible draining from the wound . Anna smiled when she saw his eyes closed . It was better he was still sleeping , that he wasn't feeling the cruel reality yet .

God , she was so scared ; scared of loosing him ; when Nick lowered her on the ground her eyes were on Greg . She wanted him to be alright , she blamed herself for not being able to help him , for just looking powerless at the ball of fire that hit him . She almost felt his pain , his fear . Fire was the thing that scared Greg the most . Since the lab exploded , he didn't like anymore fire around him .

She leaned over the wall , just looking at him . Tears fell from her eyes . She didn't even know she was happy or not ; she should be , because she was alright . But she wasn't . She wasn't because her lover wasn't okay . He was lying on that bed , motionless , he , the most crazy , full of energy guy she ever met was lying there motionless .

….

Catherine and Warrick were processing the evidences at the scene . Catherine was looking at some wires , who seemed to be coming from a bomb or something like that .

Warrick took what was left from Greg's Denali ; pieces of glass , metal , some burn papers . Nothing more that that .

"Warrick , come take a look !" Catherine said .

"What is it ? You found something ?"

"Yeah , some wires , I think they came from the bomb . "

"A bomb ? Oh my God … but why to put a bomb in Greg's car ? "

"I don't know , maybe he knows something . I told Nick to call us when he'll wake up ."

"So , let's continue searching. "

…

"Annie ?" Greg opened his eyes .

Maria turned around in a second and smiled seeing his eyes opened .

"Hey , baby . How are you feeling ?"

"Fine , I guess . What happened ?"

"Your car exploded "

"My car ? Why ? How ?"

"Easy , easy . Take it easy . I don't know why or how , I just know it exploded . Don't you remember ?"

"Just a little , I think . Are you okay ? Are the others alright ?"

"Yeah , baby , there was no one in the parking lot . "

"Thank God , then ."

Greg closed his eyes as he remembered all that happened at the crime scene , just before he went to the lab . He remembered the card , the trail of blood , the voices . Oh , the voices , Michael Barker , the drug dealer . He remembered even the execution , when he saw that guy being tortured and then murdered . Those things happened in front of him and he didn't even react . The images that passed through his mind were horrific .

"_Oh my God , oh my God , they found out who I am !" Greg yelled in his mind "they will try to kill me and Maria … I can't let this happen . No way . I need to go to FBI soon ."_

"And when I'm going out of this idiot hospital ?" Greg asked loudly .

"Well , the doctor said any time soon . So , I think you can go home even now , just let me talk to the doctor"

She left to call the doctor and talk about releasing Greg ; meanwhile , Grissom and Nick entered his room .

"Hey , Greg , how are you doing ?" Nick asked .

"Fine , I can't wait to get out of here ."

"Take it easy , you just woke up after surgery , do you want to go home already ? " Grissom laughed .

"I can't stand hospitals . Anna just went to talk to the doctors ?"

"Who ?"

"A , Maria"

He forgot he was the only person that called her Anna ; the others didn't even know this was her first name actually .

"So , do you remember what happened ?"

"Only that I was caught in the explosion ; nothing after that . I feel again like it is that day again" he spoke about the day the lab blew up "and I don't like remembering that "

"I'm sorry "

"Well , thanks man , I heard you took care of my wife ; I owe you "

"No problem , bro , just feel better , okay ?" Nick threw a look at him .

"Sure "

…

They've been three days since the day Greg had been released . The burns on his face looked like they have never been there . Because Maria stayed with him all the time , he didn't go to the FBI , but he had to go there ASAP , because the life of his lover was in danger . So he had to go somehow there , without no one knowing .

Anna had time off ; she took it just to take care of Greg .

That day he went to buy some food for them ; she was still asleep in their big bed . After he stepped out of the shop , he saw a car rushing on the street .

He didn't pay attention and continued walking while reading the newspaper . He stopped and raised his head from the paper when he heard the engine coming closer to him . He understood what the driver was trying to do , so he tried to duck , but there was nothing to hid behind . The car followed him in a crazy chase ; that guy almost managed to hit him , but he threw himself on the ground and escaped .

Someone helped him to his feet and he walked over to his house , looking like hell , shaken and cut on his hands and chest .

"Baby , why did you …"

She looked at him in shock . It was the third time in a row he saw him injured , this wasn't good .

"Greg , what the hell happened to you ?" she asked , lifting up his shirt to see the wounds .

"Calm down , baby , is nothing , just a crazy driver , who almost hit me with his car ."

"You scare me , Greg . You fell at a crime scene ; your car blows up . " she sat on a chair beside the table in the living room and dragged Greg with her ."sure it's now something wrong ?"

"Marie … I would never lye to you"

"_But I did it" _he thought _"I have to lye to you , even if it hurts , I don't want something to happen to you" _he closed his eyes for a second .

He couldn't tell her the truth , no matter how much he wanted to , because he will put her life in danger and this was the last thing he wanted . Not even his coworkers must know , it was way too dangerous . Just the feds .

She took the alcohol and a cloth in her hand and started to clean the wounds . He flinched when he felt the pain .

"Ouch !" he screamed .

"Shut up , tough guy . Now , Greg , please tell me something , what's with you ? "

"Nothing , really "

"Don't lie to me , I don't buy this okay . Something is happening to you , tell me what "

"There is nothing , sweetheart , really , just my bad luck . " he leaned over and kissed her .

….

Wow ! I like to write this story , is funny ! Thank for reviews to :

**GregSanders , zmatuje , sara303 , LadySzmanda & Manavie** . Please read further and review .

The next chapter will be called : **_Federal Bureau of Investigation _** ****

I hope the stupid writer's block won't strike again and I'll update soon .

Danni


	5. Federal Bureau of Investigation

_**Federal Bureau of Investigation**_

Greg woke up early and saw Maria wasn't there with him . She probably went shopping . He decided to go that day to FBI ; he knew they wanted to catch Barker , it was all over the news. And he was the witness whose confession will stop this guy .

He dressed with his jeans , a T-shirt and left a note to Maria where he wrote that he'll be with his friends for drink .

He took his car keys and left home . He was thinking what to say the feds . Well , he'll came out with something when he'll arrive there . He was scared ; afraid that he'll be killed .

Greg was there . He just entered and walked over to reception .

"Good morning , mister . " the receptionist said

"Good morning"

"Do you need something ?" she asked .

"I need to talk to someone" he said .

"Sure , Mister , what about ?"

"Michael Barker "

"Of course , let me…"

One of the agents that were staying on the hallway heard his words and went to see this guy who was talking about the biggest drug dealer ever .

"Come with me , please" the agent said "Christina , I'll take him , alright ?"

"Yes , sir " the receptionist said .

They entered a big office , where the agent closed the doors .

"So , what do you want to say about Michael Barker ? And first of all , what's your name ?"

"My name is Greg Sanders . "

"Where do you work ?"

"At LVPD crime lab . I'm a CSI level one ."

"So , what about Barker ?"

"Let see . I was processing my scene and I saw a trail of blood . Following that , I heard a voice and I approached the place…"

…..

_He was now too far from the scene , but he hadn't noticed . He stayed there stunned and listened all the conversation ; the words of those guys scared him like hell ._

"_Jimmy , Jimmy " one of them said pointing a gun to a guy who was lying on the ground , bleeding and tied up "do you think I'm a fool ?"_

"_No Mr. Barker , you are not …"_

"_Then why did you try to steal my money ?"_

_For Greg , the view and the voices were like a nightmare , but he couldn't move , because they may see him and kill him . _

"_Mr. Barker ? Oh my God…Michael Barker … the drug dealer ."_

"_I didn't boss , I didn't do anything , you have to believe me , I didn't …"_

_One of the guys kicked him hard in the ribs ._

"_You're lying " the boss pressed his gun on his temple "and I hate liars ."_

"_I'm not …" he felt the gun pressed even more ._

"_Yes , you are . and you know what liars deserve ? Huh ?" he pulled out a knife ._

"_No , boss , I didn't do anything !" the guy on the ground screamed ._

_Boss turned his face , long e enough for Greg to see his face . Seeing those horrible blue eyes , his all body stunned . He couldn't move . He stayed there to watch all the show ._

_Boss putted the knife on his face and pressed a little . The blood started draining from the wound ._

"_Boss please …" _

_The knife was pushed further in his cheek , enough to make him scream in pain , but not to kill him ._

"_No tell me where the money are" the boss demanded ._

"_I don't know " the guy on the ground replied ._

"_Well , you have to pay if you don't know ."_

_The boss pulled the trigger . For Greg every moment was an eternity . Hew wanted to get out sooner . The sound of the bullet and the last scream made his blood run cold . He saw the body of the poor guy falling on the ground ; his eyes were opened and seemed like they were looking at him , like he asked for justice ._

_Greg then lost it ; even if he knew he shouldn't , he started running . Like a crazy one , he ran faster that he ever did in his life ._

….

"So I ran and finally I arrived to the scene . "

"And why are you sure he knows who you are ?"

"Well , I lost my badge while running . And someone tried to kill me two times .Who else that him ?" Greg asked , looking at the agent who was nervous .

"What ?"

"Yeah , first a car bomb , then hitting me with a car ."

"And you are sure it was Barker's face what you saw there ?"

"Well , if that's so you may have helped us catch him . We need only your testimony …."

"I don't want to put my family in danger ."

"Family ?"

"My wife . And my friends from the lab . I don't want anything to happen to them . "

"Well , we can take a testimony from you without you being present , but we need to say your name . So , I think I know what we should do before this guy will hurt you or your friends . "

The agent , who was about Greg's height , but not that tiny pulled out a file and handed it to Greg . Greg opened the file and read all the stuff there . It took about twenty minutes until Greg finished and closed the paper .

"This is going to help me ?"

"Yeah .But only if you want to ."

"I think I do . But for how long ?"

"Until the jury will find Barker guilty and send him to jail for life . I almost forgot , can you describe me the guy who died , who was killed ?"

"Well , he was about my height . He had blonde hair , Green eyes ….and Barker called him Jimmy"

"I know the guy . Oh my God , he was one o0f ours . Jonathan Clever . They killer Jonathan .Fuck . "

"Friend of yours ?"

"Best friend " the agent whose name was George Elliot said angry "he was my best friend ; he was there in an undercover mission . "

"Sorry…" Greg said .

"Now , let's look at the facts : you witnessed Barker killing someone . "

Greg's blood ran cold . An minute ago the agent said that guy was his best friend and now he called him 'someone' ? God … that meant to be a FBI agent ?

"And now Barker knows who you are . And you want to testify , right ?"

"Yeah , but without hurting my family or my friends ."

"Well , I have an idea . You have read the file , so you know what is this about .Now I'm going to talk to my boss and establish things , but I think he'll agree . Stay here . "

The agent left , leaving Greg in a bit of shock . He sat on a chair and looked again on that file . He closed his eyes thinking at his wife and his friends . He wanted to be with them . But he remembered the look on that guys face ; he was asking for justice .

He decided ; he'll do it . Even if he'll destroy their lives , at least they'll be alive .

…

Next two chapter will be the last from the memory ; after that we are going back to the present.

Hope you like it !

Please review !

**By the way , I won't update anything the next two weeks so I updated now all my stories .**


	6. Taken

_**Taken**_

Maria arrived home and read the note Greg let her . She smiled and went to the kitchen to make some food , for when he'll be back . She was going to prepare a special lunch just for them two . With everything that was needed ; they haven't had this kind of lunch in a while and there was time for just sitting, eating and talking about their lives .

She made herself a coup of his coffee ; their coffee .

Maria cooked the dinner , lighted the candles , poured the wine .She dressed herself in a very beautiful blue dress that she knew Greg liked a lot .

She hoped they will have a fancy lunch that will end with some games , like it always did . But he didn't arrive . She thought he had to look for something and more time was needed She fell asleep on the couch , waiting for him to arrive home .

The phone woke her up . She ran to answer , maybe something was wrong with Greg .

"Hello ?"

"Hey , Maria"

"Grissom" she was a little surprised that her boss called her "what happened ? "

"I need you here right away "

"But the shift will start in two hours and I have to wait for Greg , we always go together …"

"Maria …"

"What ? What happened ? I don't like your voice … tell me what's wrong ? Something happened ? Are you okay ? Come on Grissom , don't leave me hanging ! " she almost yelled .

"Yeah , something is wrong , very wrong , I'm sorry Maria …"

"What ? Don't tell me … something with Greg ?"

"Yeah , he…Maria , are you still there ?"

She wasn't . She dropped the phone to the ground and took the car keys in a hurry . She drove crazily and in ten minutes she was there .

Maria ran to the lab , entering the lab Grissom was in . She saw there Sara , who looked sad and Nick who tried to calm her . Catherine and Warrick seemed like they were trying to find something on the ground , because they didn't lift their faces . Grissom approached her and took her little hand in his .

"What happened to him ?" she asked , not knowing if she should start worrying or not .

"Greg … have been kidnapped ." Grissom told her with a cold voice , who seemed that he wasn't feeling anything , but her did .

"What ? Why ? Who ?M y baby… When ? " she asked again , more terrified that she'd ever been in her life .

"We don't know ; we just received a phone from the kidnapper that said he wants to …" Grissom stopped , because he remembered that he shouldn't go further . He shouldn't frighten more this little girl , she was the youngest of his lab .

"What he wants ? "

"Maria …"

"Finish that sentence !" she yelled , crying .

"He wants to kill him" Warrick spoke .

"Why ? Why ? What have my husband done to him ?"

"We don't know "

She took the tissue Warrick gave her and sat on the chair Nick pulled for her . They've all seen in that moment that she was dressed for a fancy date ; she probably was going out with Greg . She wear that blue dress from the night they had their first dinner together and she looked amazingly beautiful . Like always .

"You .. he let you … let you speak to him ?"

"No … he said he'll call again ."

"Okay , then "

…

They waited so much time ; but the phone never rang and they didn't even knew where the scene was .That was horrifying . They were blind , they didn't know anything , they couldn't do anything .

Brass joined them , then Doc Robbins . All of them tried to calm her , but no one could . The only thing that would calm her would be Greg coming on that door and smiling to her . But it never happened .

The waiting was killing them . Then , finally , Grissom's phone rang . They all jumped and nodded to their boss to answer . He put the speaker on .

"Hey , Mr. Grissom , how are you doing ?"

"You criminal !!!" Maria yelled .

"O , so you must be the little wife … I am looking at your photo now . You're pretty , you shouldn't be with this bastard. " they heard like someone moaned .

"What do you want ?" Nick asked , annoyed of all these stupid jokes .

"I want you to hear how your buddy is going to die " the kidnapper smiled "to feel every moment of his life draining and not to be able to help him."

"What ? What do you mean ?"

"I know he hates fire , right ? "

"And what about that ?"

"Well , you just found out the way he'll die …"

Maria fell to her knees ; her legs couldn't support her body any more .

"You bastard …" Warrick mumbled .

"Let's tell you . Now he's not badly injured , he's just sitting on a chair in a room next to me. Now . But I will put some gas on him and I'm going to leave the house , but I'll let a trail of gasoline behind me .Why ? Because I will put my lighter on that trail and make all the house explode … he'll have like five minutes to live since the moment I put my lighter on the ground "

"And why ? Why do you want to kill him ? what good does it do ?"

"Why ? The answer is too simple . Because **I can** , I have this possibility ."

There was something strange about this killer . Because usually the killers torture their victims and make the persons who care about them suffer … why this one wanted to kill him after ten hours … very weird .

"Now I'm going to get out of the house " the kidnapped said .

They heard his steps

"But first I'm going to let him talk to you , while the fire will kill him , so you will understand what he feels ."

They heard again his steps who approached Greg , probably .

"Talk . On your walkie"

Then he walked away from the room . Grissom pulled it and pressed the button .

"Greg … " Grissom said .

"Grissom … guys … I'm sorry …"

"There is nothing to be sorry for Greg , you know it ."

"Yes , it is . Because I'm too weak , I'm a loser "

"What ? Greg , you aren't as loser , au contraire , you're a fighter , you hear me , you're the biggest fighter I've ever seen , you know it " Nick was the one to calm him .

"No , Nick , a fighter … a fighter won't let himself caught …"

"Greg …"

"I'll miss you …"

"You're not going to die !"

"Yes I will and all of you know this ! But I wanna ask you to do me some favors …"

"Just say it , Greg…we will listen to you "

"Okay … first of all , if I'll heard that you're going to destroy your lives because … because of this , I'm going to come as a ghost and hunt you down "

They smiled seeing that not even death could change Greg . Their Greg . The craziest person CSI ever knows . But the best friend , a wonderful person and a smart one .

"Second … those two idiots …yeah , you heard me well , idiots" it was a loud bang , they all knew what was happening "Grissom and Sara , you know better than me what you need to do , don't you ? I don't want to tell them … you … you have to do this for me"

"Yeah , Greg , we promise " Grissom and Sara said at the same time .

"The other two … Warrick … Catherine … please man , tell her finally , would you ?"

"I'll sure do Greg "

"Nick .. please , could you take care of her ?" he didn't know Anna was there

"Greg , I can take care of myself "

"Anna …" he only called her Anna in private .

She didn't answer . She couldn't even open her mouth . But then an explosion was heard ; a powerful boom and then she sat and listen . But nothing was coming from Greg's direction .

"Baby ? Honey ? Are you still there ?"

"Yeah …" came his week voice .

"I love you baby , I love you . I swear we'll find you ."

"Marie … there is no time … no time at all . You will never find me …you know it . It's too late . Too late for me" he cough violently "but you have to promise me something , something that you'll do after my death…"

"Baby , no , you're not going to die ."

"Listen … promise me that you'll never forget me , no matter what . And that you'll take really good care of you , that you're not going to fall into depression … please , promise me "

"Love…"

"There is no time…I love you … I'm sorry for leaving you alone so… so soon " his voice was trembling "and to let you know…I'll take care of all of you from up there . I love you …. And tell them I'm going to miss them " she heard a loud sound like something crashed and a moan from her lover . Then , nothing .

"Sweetie ? Honey ?" she started to cry and fell to her knees .

"I love you too" she whispered .

They all knew what just happened , but they looked in disbelief . Greg was dead .

…….

Well , the funeral is next … kind of dark , but soon the mystery will be discovered .

Please please please please review !


	7. Mr John Casher

We have two new characters :

Rebecca Travis – created by _**Manavie**_

And the unknown girl who came at Greg's funeral - created by _**zmatuje **_

Thank you girls for all your help .

And here is the new chapter :

_**Mr. John Casher **_

"So , take these . Your new identity "

"What's my name ?"

"John . John Casher. And you are not going to step out of that house , you understand ? Not without your supervisor "

"My supervisor !? Who the hell is this guy ?"

"Beck , come in ."

This wasn't what he expected ; he thought that the agent was a trained field agent , who would not smile and that will tell him what to do , hell , he has imagined everything , but not the fact that Miss America will stay with him ; when his supervisor entered the room , his jaw dropped to the floor . He thought he was going to see someone less … sexy . It wasn't a guy , it was a girl . And she was damn pretty . Hell , what would his wife say if she'd find out that he's going to spend a couple of months with this girl ; she'll probably kill him . But now she couldn't because she thought he was dead .

….

"Hey , Maria are you holding up ?" Nick asked the girl , who was still crying softly in her tissue . She was her little sister and he was worried sick for how she became .

"I … Nick , I can't even imagine how is this going to be … you found his body , and his dental print matched . So it's true , my husband is dead and I'm a widow . Why all this happened Nick ? Why ? Why did he do to deserve such a cruel faith ? He was an innocent , the poor victim of a sick fuck who you didn't even start to catch . And you're asking me how I'm holding up ? I'm not ! " her knees ceased and she fell to the floor , crying all the time .

"You know what I meant … don't be rude , please !" he pleaded "I didn't do anything "

"I know , forgive me , I just need some time to relax and … we have to go now , to see his body being lowered under the ground . There is darkness . He hates darkness , hew won't like in there " she whispered to herself .

"Yes , come on" he lifted her "we need to see him for the last time "

Funeral. She hated the word , God , it said too much and was the word that told her , that explained her that the death destroyed her life . Because it took her life away from her . Greg was her life , her light , her everything . And he was not . Not anymore .

…

"So , John , this is Rebecca Travis "

"Hey , nice to meet you Greg , right ?" he nodded "well , I'm glad to finally meet someone who's not afraid to testify against Barker . "

They shook hands ..

"So , Mr. Sanders , you mustn't forget the deal : the testimony "

"And if I testify , my family and my friends are safe and sound . I remember . But where am I going to go ?"

"Rebecca will explain everything to you . "

The FBI agent took his hand and they stepped out of the room .

….

The moment Maria arrived at the cemetery , she saw the big crown gathered around her husband's grave . Her clothes made her look more pale than she already was and the guys stepped out of the way ' she passed between the people like through a corridor . In the front of the crowd were his colleagues from the lab , Sara , Warrick , Catherine , Grissom . In another corner Brass with Doc Robbins and David Phillips . Everyone looked sad and depressed because they really were .

Even Hodges with all the lab techs were there .

….

Greg looked better at the girl in front of him . She had dark brown straight shoulder length not layered. Her eyes were pale green . She couldn't be more that 5 7' . But she was damn hot , even if he was a married man . She was exactly the type of girl a lot of people would love to meet , but she wasn't really his type . He had only one type called Anna Maria .

….

Greg's parents were also there . When Freya saw Maria , she hugged her tightly like she used to hug Greg . But Greg , her boy , her son , her angel, wasn't there anymore .

"Grissom " Maria started "I want you to meet Freya … Greg's mother and Louis , his father "

"Mr. Mrs. Sanders , I'm really sorry for your loss …."

Freya burst into tears and her husband held her .

"My sweet little boy … why him ?"

"He died like a hero . He is a hero and he'll always . I know this won't take your pain away , neither mine , but you must know it . You should be proud of him Mrs."

Freya looked at this young man who talked to her .

"You must be Nick , don't you ? His best friend … he always talked about you "

….

"Greg , don't you forget you have another name now . We are still staying in Vegas , but no one must know the truth until Barker will receive life sentence or else everybody you know is in big danger ."

"Yeah , I know . And today is my funeral , right ?"

"Yeah , but now I'll show you the house . And there are some things to discuss about what you must and should not do while you're in my custody . Is this okay with you ? "

Greg nodded . He felt like a two years kid who was taught about life . Where was his Annie ? He wanted to be with his family and friends sooner . They talked all the way about him and his family , about what he likes and he doesn't like .

Once they arrived to the house , Greg entered the bedroom and sat on the bed ; he fell asleep in a second .

….

"Greg was an wonderful person . Probably my best friend , because he was a good listener , a fantastic CSI – I learned a lot from him , including how to be more careful with things " Nick smiled , remembering the moment when Greg yelled at him about the sample . "I am really sorry we lost him , because he was … he was Greg , I don't know what to say more about him . Everybody who knew him understand what I'm saying " tears were forming in his sad eyes . It was a touching moment , all the speeches they said , because the love and caring could be heard in their voices .

"He was like my son "… "my little brother " … "a hero …"…"my first and unique love " …too many words had been said , the speech time was gone . The moment that followed was the most touching of all : Greg's burned body , his coffin was lowered under the cold and dark ground .

The ropes weren't moving anymore . The big hole received her payment : the body of a hero . Maria threw the first hand of dirt over the coffin and all the other followed her example : Freya , Louis , Sara , Nick , Warrick , Catherine , Grissom , Hodges , Archie , Doc Robbins , Brass , Wendy , Mandy , Vincent , Henry and many other guys .

The last was a girl no one knew , but they didn't ask her anything . They were too busy with the mourning .

After the dirt covered the hole , it was the time for the flowers . It happened like before , but when the unknown girl put the flowers , Marie remained stunned : she brought a bouquet of wild roses , Greg's favorites .

Maria approached her and looked into her eyes :

"Who are you ?" she asked .

…..

Please R&R ; hope you enjoyed .

I don't have a lot of time to update because of high school ; I am happy I was accepted to the most prestigious high school of my country ! And have a lot of work now , it's hard , very hard , but I am a fighter and I'll not surrender myself without a battle ! I know , so about the story , let's say that only zmatuje knows about my character . You'll find out in the next chapter .


	8. Greg's friend

_**Greg's friend**_

"Who are you ? How do you know those are Greg's favourite flowers ?" Maria asked , angry and curious at the same time . She just hoped the girl was Greg's friend , cousin , something , she hoped she wasn't …

"My name is Layla , Layla Bellac . " she answered , not raising her eyes from the ground .

"And how do you know Greg ? How do you that he loves wild roses ? Only I was supposed to know this thing !" Maria was a little furious and the ambiguous answer the girl gave her enraged her more .

"Don't yell ,please" the green –eyed told her "don't worry , me and Greg weren't together or anything !" she spoke calmly.

"I'm sorry , is just … you understand "

"I know , I know . Greg was one of my best friends , that's all "

…

Greg woke up and saw that Rebecca wasn't there . When he walker in the kitchen he saw a note

"_Greg , boss called me I had to go . I'll come late . Beers are in fridge and remember , you can't go out . Rebecca _"

"Yeah , right … God , she was supposed to keep an eye on me" he laughed alone in the house . Damn it was a huge house . There were at least ten dorms , three bathrooms .

"I feel like a king … hurray ! All this house is mine !" he found the CD player and his Marilyn Manson CD . He increased the volume and took a beer from where she told him . He turned on the TV and searched for news …

…

"Please , I want to ask you to come with me , just to talk . " Maria said to her , trying to hide her emotions in front of her .

"Alright , then , we will meet someday " she searched for a paper and a pen and wrote down something . "here's my phone number ; call me when you'll be ready to talk about Greg , okay ?"

"Thanks … Layla , right ?" Marie tried to smile seeing her nodding "I'll call you . What can I say ? I think Greg would have been happy that you came "

"Yeah , but I guess he is happier because you were here , trust me , he loved you damn much , it was the first time I saw him that way . Now I have to go, call me "

"How did you …?" she started to ask but Layla left in a hurry .

"Maria , come on" Nick shouted , approaching her .

He took her hand to led her to the car that was waiting outside the cemetery . She closed her eyes shut and brought here hand to her mouth , kissing the ring , and the wedding ring . She realized again that she was going to be alone .

"Please , just let me another five minutes " she whispered "I just need five minutes "

He let her hand fall and nodded to her to take her time . They weren't hurrying , there wasn't a thing they had to hurry for .

She watched Nick going away and she kneeled in front of the grave . She was holding her hand close to her mouth and in her left hand was something no one observed . It was his favorite necklace , a half of heart , the other one was at her neck . She put the pieces back together to form a full heart , the meaning of their big true love . Again , like the moment she heart her husbands voice for the last time , the memories hit her . Again and again she remembered her life with Greg and his last words ,

"_I'll take care of all of you from up there . I love you …. _

"Why , Greg , why ? We had such a happy life , why were you the one supposed to die ?"

She remembered he promised her at the wedding that he'll protect her with his life and that they will be together forever .

"_I love you ,Anna Maria Charles , do you want to make me the honor to marry me ?_"

"_You love me ?"_

"_Yes"_

"_How much ?"_

"_Very very much "_

"_Let's see … you know I receive proposals every day … why should I choose you ?I mean yesterday , Bill Gates asked me to marry him . Why are you more important than him ?"_

"_Because " he pulled her close "I love you " he kissed her softly on her lips "and because you love me too "_

"_Good arguments , I agree with you . But is not enough" _

"_No ? Well , I know to do many things …" she looked disbelieving at him "and you love to kiss you "_

"_Okay , you got me here . When will be the wedding ?" _

"_Tomorrow "_

"_What ? Tomorrow ? How is this possible ?"_

"_Well , I bought everything "_

"_Wow … I love you "_

He was unique ; the wedding impressed her so much .

"Greg , even if you are not with me , our hearts will be together forever . "

She put both of the necklaces on the grave and headed in the direction Nick was . There she clung his shirt and buried her head in his shirt .

"I miss him Nick , I miss him so much …"

…

"Hey Greg " Rebecca entered the house "what are doing ?"

He lifted his head from the newspaper .

"Reading , what do you think ?"

"Easy , don' be rude . "

"Where the hell have you been ? you just brought me here and left ? You are supposed not to leave me alone "

"Something happened ?" she looked so worried that Greg started to laugh and he fell from the couch .

"What the hell is so funny ?"

"Your face , I was joking ! Oh god , you're funny "

She laughed too . She had a beautiful laugh , very cute , he was like his one of his friends , but looked different . Friends … Nick ,Warrick , Grissom , Sara , Catherine … memories hit him . And Annie . His little sweet Annie . His angel .

"So , where have you been ?"

"Boss called , told me to take care of some things ."

"Ah , okay . Do you know how my friends are doing ?"

"Boss sent an agent , she'll update us on this ."

"Cool . "

"Listen , on the nights you'll stay with another agent because of some guy from the lab , who doesn't believe I can protect you . "

"Oh , so I have two babysitters , one for the day and one for the night , I love this "

….

So here is 13th chapter . hope you'll like it . please review .


	9. Forever young , forever loved

_**Forever young , forever loved**_

-Back to the first chapter-

"Marie , you talked to the girl ? It's been like a week since then "

"Six days and Ten hours " she spoke , because she counted every second , every minute . Those eternities that were keeping her away from her husband .

"You should go talk to her , you know ?"

"You think , Nick ?" she asked

"Yeah , I mean , maybe some happy memories will help you escape from the sadness you live in . Call her" he handed her his phone .

"Okay" she took it and exited the room .

She dialed the number and waited for Layla to peek up .

"Hello ?"

"Hey , Layla , sorry if I disturb you"

"No problem , you are not disturbing me at all " the green-eyed girl smiled slightly . "So , where do you want us to meet ?"

"Do you know where the crime lab is ?"

"Yeah , I wanted to go there tonight , maybe I could take a job there "

"What ? Come-on , I'll talk to Grissom"

"Grissom ?"

"My boss . Look I know we don't know each other , but I have a feeling that we are going to be good friends . I just know it ! "

"Okay , then . What can I say ? I cannot refuse you "

"See you here , in one hour , is that good ? "

"Perfect , bye"

"Bye"

Maria smiled for the first time since the funeral . She wasn't supposed to tell that girl that , but she just knew it . Her mind , her soul , her brain told her that this girl will be her best friend . Somehow she knew it .

"Thanks"

"You're welcome , have you solved anything ?"

"Yeah , she's coming tonight here , she said she wants to take a job , maybe you could give her Greg's …"

"We don't even know what qualification she has , you know ? First we need to see what type of person she is and …"

"She was one of Greg's best friends , she is a very sweet girl "

"Well , she has a recommendation "

….

"So , how many times you worked as a babysitter for a guy ?" Greg asked his guardian , who was a thirty-nine year old from Kentucky . Hell , he felt alone with that quiet dude . He was waiting eagerly for the day when he'll stay with Beck , she was cute and sweet and intelligent , not like that freak .

"Come on , this silence is killing me !" he pleaded the guy .

"We are not supposed to talk "

"What ? Why ? Hell , then why does Beck talk to me ? She's not breaking the rules or such ,is she ?"

"Can you just shut up for a second ? One fuckin' second , you talked for three hours , you are killing me !"

Greg started laughing so hard that he fell of the couch , but he just couldn't stop . The Kentucky guy was the third person who had to stay with him . Those two before were just this one , boring and quiet . Things that Greg hated .

Then , turning the TV on he saw his friends working on a case , the death of a wealthy man . It was amazing to see them again , even if they didn't know he did that .

He smiled seeing they were all dressed in black and closed his eyes at the sight of Sara's crying eyes . Poor girl … he couldn't wait until they will find out he was alive . He wanted to call someone and tell him , but with that he could put their lives in danger , so it was better if he remained shut , but wondering how were them REALLY holding up , with his death and such . He cried because he made his Anna sad just by playing the fake death . And what he told her ….

…

"So ,are you sure that Greg Sanders is dead ? Because I don't know , it just seems strange , we tried three times and didn't succeed but now someone else did it … "

"Sure is dead , boss we saw them burying him ."

"That is perfect then thanks God ! So this guy wanted to go to police , huh ? To tell them he saw me killing Jimmy . Oh hell , he was dumb , wasn't he ? " Barker laughed "now you can see than no one can betray me or fight against me , because I'm the leader"

"Sure as hell you are , boss"

Barker's laughter was making everyone's blood run cold ; it was diabolic , it was freezing and cruel , like a monster's scream . But looking at his face , you could see that he wasn't a nice person at all ; this sound just completed his personality . Barker was a famous writer who someday pretended to be dead and then he changed his name and started causing problems to all LVPD . They were arresting him like once a month , but never had enough evidence or the witness just denied the complained , so they couldn't start a trial against him . He was the one to hit Greg with the car , because he really wanted to see how afraid the guy was . But judging by the thing he didn't talk to the police , he probably was a coward in Barker's mind . Because Barker didn't know how brave Greg really was .

The young CSI wasn't just brave testifying against him , but he was caring also , not wanting to put the lives of the loved ones in peril . This were some of Greg's qualities . Some .

The dealer considered that now it was no danger for him , so he continued his illegal business.

…

Meanwhile , the FBI was preparing a case for Barker . Greg's statement was the last thing they needed to accuse the him of the death of an undercover CSI agent and many other crimes the he did .

Finally they had something to keep him in jail for a long time and they were happy . Greg was told that once Barker will be in jail for the rest of his life he could return to his friends and family

…..

"Hey , Layla … it's me , Maria . Are you busy ?"

"No , no . I get it do you want us to meet . I'll come to the lab if it's okay with you ?"

"It's perfect , I really need to talk to you some things "

….

"Beck , do you really need to leave now ?"

"You got used to it , Greg , I work at the lab at night , you know !"

"I don't like the Kentucky freak , he's so annoying . And quiet ., Can't you stay with me ?" he looked at her with his puppy dog eyes "please ?"

"No , got to work"

"Okay , then don't complain when you'll come home and see me hanging by the balcony …I'll kill myself if he will be like the other day … "

"You know Jon is a good guy , he just doesn't like to talk as much as you do "

"Okay , I want a blue coffin " he smiled "see you in Heaven , bye !"

Greg and Rebecca were like two friends , two best friends , like they knew each other for a long time . Greg wasn't flirting with her , he changes his part of his personality when he met Anna Maria . But they were like two high school buddies . And somehow , Bacca looked familiar , like he'd seen her in the past .

"Bye and have fun …"

After ten minutes Jon arrived .

"Hey Jon , what's up man ? Watcha doin , huh ?" Greg joked .

"Do you have a death wish ?"the FBI asked roughly

"No . No." Greg started laughing and left the room .

….

"Layla"

"Hey , Maria"

"So … what do you want to talk about ? I know it's hard for you , I was so sad when I was told he was … I really miss him " she looked at Layla .

"Me too …"

"Can you tell me how did you two met ? I'll tell you my story , I really need to talk about him"

"Sure"

Layla shared her the story . She and Greg were high school friends , they were both new guys in the school and met each other by mistake when she threw a book that hit him in the head and made a nasty wound on his forehead . She told her hoe scared she was when Greg passed out in the middle of the library and she didn't know what to do , how to help him . She called the doctor and stayed with him at the hospital . Since that day they were like brother and sister always there for each other , always helping .

Maria smiled when she heard about her husband's adventures in school .

And when her turn came she told her everything about the job she needed desperately , how she met Greg and how she was hired . A long story about her love and the thing impressed Layla very much .

The power in Layla's voice when she was talking about her lost love , thinking about the beautiful life they could have had was much more than Maria could endure . She collapsed in Layla's arms and cried .

….

Funny … and emotional was this chapter , I think . But I have this problem if anyone can help me , on my computer the site won't let me login . Do you know why ? it's happening very often . I someone can help me it would be wonderful . thank you .


	10. From me with love

_**From me with love**_

"So … Maria , what do you think know and please tell me the truth, did Greg suffer ?" the woman looked into her eyes .

That moment was one of the worst of her life ; she promised to herself that she would forget that day , that she will not remember Greg as he's seen him the last time , that burnt body under a pile of dirt wasn't her Greg . That was a body , Greg was the reason of her life . The day she will forget Greg , she'll die , she'll have no reason to live .

"I … don't want to talk about it , please "

"Ah , I understand , sorry "

"Okay , I just feel so alone and sad and scared and …. I just miss someone to hold me tight at night , I need to feel him close to me , to kiss me and tell me this was all a dream , that he never died ; I want to feel his breath again , to hear his sweet voice , to be with him …" she whispered "is so cold when he's not with me … it'll be cold all my life . You know sometimes I just grab one of his shirts when I'm going to sleep and embrace it ; I close my eyes and I think I'm not holding his shirt , not just a shirt , that I'm holding him , that I feel his smell , his perfume . "

"Maria …"

"There are nights when I have nightmares , when I see him next to me , talking to me , I try to hug him and he disappears in a shadow ; other night he was next to me , I was waking and I thought I saw him but was just his coat . And those nightmares are repeating over and over and I just can't stand this , I can't …" she burst again into tears .

"Marie … listen to me and look into my eyes" she smiled "nothing is real , I mean , you lost your loved one , you feel hopeless , but you promised that you'll never be sad , you promised that to him , remember ?"

"Yeah but …"

"No but ; he loved you , he wanted you to be happy , not sad ., he loved you"

"I know …"

"Read this , please" she handed her a piece of paper "please"

"What is it ?"

"A letter he wrote for you , but never sent"

"_Dear Ann , _

_I miss you every day . I am really sorry I didn't write you a letter , but I never had the chance to tell you how much I love you . I don't know if the feeling is mutual , but I wish and pray it is . The day I saw you was the luckiest of my life , I fell in love for the first time in my life . And with you … you are my world , my happiness . Without you I am nothing . I live just to see you , I love you . _

_My dear Anna , I am sorry I caused you so much pain , I'm sorry we broke up . I don't know about your feelings , but mine didn't and probably will never change . I know you are angry at me , but I never did that , I swear baby , I love you too much , I would never cheat on you because I can't , my love , I can't … hope you'll see the truth , you'll find out I'm not lying and that Jason just lied , he wanted us to break up , to destroy our happiness . But believe me please , I LOVE YOU _

_the one who'll love you until the death will get his life and more after ,_

_Greg"_

Maria was crying . She never thought Greg was so sensitive , so caring ; but she was wrong . He was more than she ever imagined .

…

"So , Greg , how was your day ?"

"Wonderful , really wonderful … I so hate the guy …"

"You get used to it , in time "

….

Sorry , know it was short , the next one will be longer . just something between the chapters to tie them up .


	11. Greg P Sanders

_**Greg P. Sanders**_

"So , Layla , where are you working ?" Maria asked , holding Greg's picture in her hand and looking at it with tears in her eyes .

"I … I don't have a job"

"No ? What are you specialized in ?" she smiled .

"Well … biochemistry"

"No kidding …" she said when the memory hit her "Greg had the same …but he changed to investigator " she closed her eyes and just breathed . It was hard even to remember him , and this girl and her husband had so much in common .

"Hello , girls" Nick entered the break room . When he saw Layla , he just blushed life a girl . Maria noticed that ; All the times Nick was looking at Layla he was like lost in time . And she knew the feeling very well . It was the beginning of the love in his heart . And this feeling was growing day by day as he watched the girl . But , unusual to him , he never flirted with her . That was amazingly strange . Nick was flirting with everybody in the lab , but not with Layla . He was just looking at Layla with full of love eyes and didn't say anything . He didn't even talk to her .

Layla by the other side was more crazy , she was exactly like her husband . Crazy clothes , crazy hair . She was talking faster sometimes , that fast that no one understood what the heck she was saying . She was smart . She was pretty and she was flirting with Nick . She liked him from the first time she saw him , but Nick gave her only cold looks and never responded to her attempts of getting to his heart . Hard as a rock , impenetrable . This was the way she was describing his reactions regarding her . And she liked him , and tried , but he was doing everything like he didn't care about her . And this was hurting this tough girl . It didn't matter that everybody in the lab told her that Nick liked her , because if her didn't show it was like it didn't exist .

"So , Nick , wanna go out a little tomorrow ?" Maria asked "I know Warrick wants , Sara , Grissom , even Catherine .. what do you say ?" in fact , that was an attempt to make only Layla and Nick go out . They were going to leave them alone at the bar and then leave under unknown excuses or not show up at all .

"If they are going" he never looked into Layla's eyes , even if she was waiting it for a long time and this thing annoyed her . "I'll go"

"Alright . Layla , you come ?"

"No . No . "

"Come on , one night it'll be fun . You'll like it !" she smiled .

"Okay … when ?"

"Tomorrow"

Nick left the room . The girls remained there .

"Do you think I can take a job here ?" she asked "on the nights ?" she said before Maria had time to start the other conversation .

"Yes , I think you can … you must talk to Grissom , but I think he'll be glad to have you here after we lost him … you look a lot like Greg , you know ? " Maria let away a tear to escape from the traps of her eyes and fall easily on her cheek , followed it until it met her chin and there jumped on her hand . She just stared there , looking at the amazing tear . It was like the tear was trying to comfort her . So … beautiful . She wiped away the amazing tear and continued the conversation .

"Grissom !" Marie yelled at the man who was walking on the hallway "can you come here ?"

"Yeah " he entered the room "something wrong , dear ?"

"No … I wanted to ask you if Quinn will leave ?" Quinn was the DNA technician .

"Yeah , and I'm annoyed because I can't find any replacement"

"I found one for you" she smiled , looking at Layla who was red and still blushing "Layla is a DNA technician and she's looking for a job … she's perfect for this"

"Would be wonderful !" the supervisor answered seeing the joy in Mrs. Sanders' eyes "Ms. Bellac , do you want to come with me ?"

"Of course , thank you Sir ."

…..

"Guess what ?" Layla entered the break room

"What ?"

"Meet the new DNA technician of this crime lab ! " she yelled "I'm working here !"

"Beautiful ! Beautiful !"

"I need to thank you , you did so much for you and I did nothing for you … "

"You wanna do something for me ? Go and tell Nick all this tell him you like him and you wanna be with him ; this is the only thing you can do for me !"

"But Marie …"

"No buts …"

"Okay …"

…..

-after one month-

Maria , Sara , and the others were in the break room , Grissom was with Sara . They just finished the case of a ten-year girl who was beaten to death by … her eight year old brother . It was horrible .

They turned on the TV and the news started ,

"_Michael Barker , the well known lord of drugs have been sentenced this morning for the murder of a FBI undercover agent and other five people . After three years when he fooled the Agency , they finally caught him , thanks to the testimony of a citizen of Las Vegas ; authorities are happy that after years of fight against Michael Barker they stopped him from doing other murders and they stopped one of the biggest drug dealers ever ."_

"_Paula , can you tell us how was the trial ? "_

"_Amazing … the accuse attorney was the best of the town , so there were no problems ; but if it wasn't for this faithful citizen , all the work would have been for nothing . "_

"_And what was the testimony ?"_

"_The guy testified that he saw the dealer killing the FBI agent "_

"_I'm really glad the police caught Barker … do you know this guys identity ?"_

"_He wasn't present at the trial ; he gave police a tape with his statement "_

"_What was his name ?"_

"_Greg P. Sanders"_

Maria's eyes widened . Her husband ?

"Greg ?" she asked , falling down and crying .

….

"Greg , a reporter said that you testified at the trial , you know ?" Rebecca asked him .

"What ? this means that Maria and the others know too … "

"Yeah ?"

"Should I tell them I'm alive ?"

…..

Greg is safe … what will be their reactions and Maria's when they'll find out he's alive ?


	12. The happiest ending

_**The happiest ending**_

"Yeah Greg , you definitely should tell them you are alive . " Rebecca said to him "they really deserve to know , they missed you so much "

"Okay , I'll tell them . But when ? "

"They caught Barker and he's in jail for life , so you're free to go now "

"Well , I'm so happy … but also scared . What if they'll be mad at me for … for hiding this from them ? I don't know … "

"Greg , no guts no glory remember ?"

"Okay , I'll try . I will go tomorrow at the lab …"

"No , today !" she yelled at him "you are going today ! You don't need to delay the meeting with your wife … and trust me , they won't be mad , they'll be really happy . "

"Right . Tonight"

…..

"Nick … I think he was killed because of his testimony . Hell … " she felt her eyes tearing "I miss him much … so much . I thought I can go on … but why everything in my life remembers me of him ?"

"I don't know the answer , honey " he encouraged her "but probably he's taking care of you from up there …" he smiled "cheer up a little , you promised him this !"

"Alright . Alright ."

"Good , sweetheart ."

"I hate him because he left and I remained here … I want to be with him wanna die and go to wherever he is … I …" she said her thoughts out loud .

"Well , if you die , you won't find him in hell neither in heaven" a voice behind her said . She recognized that voice … all the guys in the room recognized it , but none had the guts to turn around and make sure . It still was his voice … his powerful voice . Greg … Maria was shaking and started crying . She felt two hands on her shoulders . She turned her face and looked into those brown eyes who were staring at her .

"Marie …" Greg whispered "Marie "

She jumped in his arms and hold him tightly at her chest . The image was heartbreaking , she was holding like she never wanted to let go of him . Because until a few days ago she thought she lost him and now he was again with her ; she never wanted to lose him again .

"Greg … honey … you are alive ! You're here with me !"

"Yes Mar … Anna . My angel , I'm here with you for ever . "

"Greg ., three months I thought you were …"

He placed a finger on her lips and lifted her chin .

"There is no past .I'm here with you for eternity . I'll never leave you again !"

The time woke up from their deep thoughts and greeted Greg as well . Well , Catherine and Sara almost killed him with hugs . Rebecca was right . They really were happy he returned .

"Well , I told you they will not be mad at you !"

"Rebecca !" Greg looked at the FB.I agent

"Layla !" Nick was more confused than ever "What … do you know Greg … Rebecca ? Your middle name is Rebecca or such ?"

"I am an FBI agent that took care of Greg while he was in our custody . "

"But … I think I know you for a long time !"

"Yeah , my name is Layla Travis . And Greg , of course you know me … we were in the same high-school ."

…..

Things were back to normal after Greg's return . No one at the lab was sad any more . Nick and Layla's relationship grew up in a proposal . They married after two months , and Layla quit her job as a FBI agent and became a CSI .

….

If Greg wouldn't have seen Barker killing the fed , he wouldn't have 'died' . He wouldn't have met Rebecca and she wouldn't have met Nick . Her husband . So everything that happens in this world has a reason – even death .

….

Everybody things death break people apart . many cases , it does , it destroys lives , families . But in this case a miracle happened : because a death didn't break them apart , it just made the love between Greg and Maria stronger and more powerful than ever . And this showed how much they cared for each other – neither Maria or Greg cheated on each other , even if they had a possibility . Because this is the base of every true love bond : love , understanding and fidelity .

THE END

* * *

This is the ending of Protective custody - I think I will rewrite the story chapter by chapter , but until then ... thank everybody for reviewing ! 


End file.
